guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sunspear rank
What is a good area to do this 'sunspear point farming'. It says someplace where monks ressurect, Any suggestions?--Coloneh RIP 21:50, 15 November 2006 (CST) :You can't max this title until Anet implements a major update to allow it. --SET 20:41, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, they closed the res loophole a few weeks back. -- Gordon Ecker 23:48, 4 January 2007 (CST) Sunspear Titles :Note: The content of this talk section has been moved here from Talk:Title -- 05:23, 16 November 2006 (CST) Okay, what is this note doing here, and what does it pertain to? It's just at the end of the table. Note: You must be at least a Sunspear Lieutenant to wear the title. Nalee Everborn 15:08, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :It's equivalent to the Hero title in which you must reach the third tier in the title before you can display it. -Savio 15:22, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::Why is there a note saying that it's not possible to reach the Spearmarshal title yet? I haven't heard about this. — Jyro X 06:03, 2 November 2006 (CST) :::In fact, it is possible to achieve the Spearmarshal title. See - unfortunately he didn't tell me how he achieved the title. -- Sai Qui 18:41, 2 November 2006 (CST) ::::Probably by killing monsters that can revive themselves while still able to get Blessings from Priests... :::::I must say that I'm a little sad about that. As a enthusiastic player you can't reach the higest level because you didn't know that you should kill about 1100 enemys in one area (some less if you solve the quests after farming). In my mind that's unfair. And it's the 3rd max title a fast veteran cannot reach (besides survivor, defender of ascalon). I hope that an update or the elite mission when implemented (or when I found it) will change the situation. :::::Btw Anet, why don't you change the survivor title. E.g. you would have to earn the points without an increase in death count instead of earning them with a death count of 0. This would enable this title for veterans. ---Kai Neah Nung 07:07, 6 November 2006 (CST) We need a description of how/where/when/etc. you "get blessings from priests" that affect this title. I can find no link to this subject. What must a player do after they hit Sunspear Commander to keep acquiring promotion points towards this title? Shaktiboi 09:03, 3 November 2006 (CST) :You get blessings to earn sunspear promotion points from a priest as long as you are below sunspear rank 8 (castellan). -- Sai Qui 07:04, 4 November 2006 (CST) ::Gaile Gray posts answers regarding the Sunspear and Lightbringer titles cap and the Elite Mission. There will be an easier way to achieve max in both titles and the Elite Mission will be placed in the game, her words In a few months. The stop of bounties, hunts, etc. at rank 8 is intentional. ANet knows that some players have found a way around this to reach the final rank and she does not say whether they will nerf it or not. — Gares 08:59, 6 November 2006 (CST) :::Damn...this is a pain. I was/am dead-set on getting Spearmarshal. :( Arshay Duskbrow 00:18, 11 November 2006 (CST) ::::Will the Domain of Anguish be the answer? anyone like to guess? --Lemming64 21:14, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::::: I see NO method for gaining Sunspear rank in the new updates have we been misinformed ~Rud ::::::/fistshake -- Gordon Ecker 02:30, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Someone posted (somewhere, I don't remember where), that Gaile had said that they weren't able to get this completed in time for this update, and that it would be ready in a couple of weeks. I don't remember this person including a link to where this was stated, so I don't know that it is accurate. --Rainith 02:40, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::Here it is on Guru: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10083642 — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 02:54, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::::Without knowing anything about Miss Gray's quote, it only takes some common sense to see that Anet would *never* intentionally leave players out like that just because they wanted to finish the story. I was thinking maybe a repeatable quest (such as the Supply Runs in GW: Factions) and thought maybe one of them would be in the Domain of Anguish. Maybe later....a few months later. Carnival King - CK: "Leading the Way" - 3rd December, 2006 @ 8.14am How many promotion points do you get from (secondary) quests? I.e., would it be possible to do all quests but not collect the reward, enter an area with a few points left to castellan, take all bonutys, kill all enemies and collect all questrewads to get enough? Yaki 10:12, 7 February 2007 (CST) Quests affected? Article says increasing Sunspear Ranking will make certain areas and quests available. Wouldn't it be helpful to list respective events and quests as well as ranking for them to become available?--Mira 10:07, 10 December 2006 (CST) :My question exactly. I second this request. 68.39.169.192 23:49, 26 December 2006 (CST) The minimum rank you must have for what? :"For a foreign character, the minimum rank you must have (if you don't do side quests) is Sunspear Captain." What's this talking about? I'm going to assume that it's supposed to be the minimum rank that will be achieved by doing all the primary quests available to foreign characters, and will edit it as such. -- Gordon Ecker 22:08, 14 December 2006 (CST) :This was obviously written before the update which made foreign characters able to continue the campaign without getting any title in the Sunspear track. Gabe 09:32, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::Actually it was written after the December 1st update. And before the update foreign characters needed to reach the rank of Sunspear General. -- Gordon Ecker 20:19, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::And I just did the math, it was definitely referring the the minimum rank reached by foreign characters doing only primary quests. -- Gordon Ecker 20:26, 7 January 2007 (CST) Forming grp to get Title Anyone up for getting this title? I am planning to do this in the next coule of weeks, most likely on a Friday. The req for joining is: *Must own Guild wars Night-Fall *Must not be rank Castellan *Must NOT leave, or we will all hate you forever lol *Must have ALOT of time to spare! If intrested PM me at: Reedem and Reap (In game name) (72.199.144.210 13:44, 1 January 2007 (CST)) :You can't max this title until Anet implements a major update to allow it. --SET 20:41, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, they closed the res loophole a few weeks back. -- Gordon Ecker 23:48, 4 January 2007 (CST) A Land of Heroes Quest When you get the 4 point per kill bounty during this quest does it take in to account your sunspear level or do you always get it? If you always get it can't it be used to reach the max level? :Great point. I'm gonna try that on my warrior. - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 22:51, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::According to quest article you only get the bounty if you're below Sunspear Commander. -- Gordon Ecker 23:02, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::ohwell, nice thought though ^^ - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 17:19, 8 January 2007 (CST) Hey I have an idea about how to get rank 9 sunspear... the mini-mission after the quest "land of heros" starts you out with a corsair and kournan bounty of 4 and I'm pretty sure you can do it over and over again as long as you don't complete the whole thing... I haven't tried this myself yet but I'm fairly certain it might work. :Moved, read the whole discussion page ^^ Alesain 12:07, 12 February 2007 (CST) Desolation? The Desolation has been the greatest Sunspear points farming area ever. 7 points a kill. just try killing EVERY single monster there. though there are drawbacks, do the quests. and there are TONS of them.-X H K :To bad you have to talk to some ghosts first to give you the boost. So you must ignore the enemies that won't give you sunspear points of first run all the shrines and then kill.O-T stubbing Article needs to be cleaned up, a lot of useless junk has been added and the format is a bit messed up. Also unlock access to certain areas and unlock certain quests, this should be elaborated on to say which areas. -- Xeon 05:33, 17 January 2007 (CST) ANet Update to Get Max Title Quote: "It is currently impossible to attain the rank of Spearmarshal as resurrected creatures no longer yield Sunspear Points with bounties. However ArenaNet has indicated they will include a method of attaining Spearmarshal in a later update." :Can we have a source of this ANet indication please? And does anyone have any further information? Thank you -- Joseph C 16:45, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::It's already in the external links section. -- Gordon Ecker 23:36, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::Ah thanks Gordon - must be blind! Joseph C Anet are Bastards Why in hell, does Anet create so many god dam impossible titles!!! I hate you Anet for that!!! First the skills title track, now this, how I despise you... (70.57.80.122 19:10, 21 January 2007 (CST)) :The world lives with you. -Ichigo724 14:13, 22 January 2007 (CST) :QQ --Rainith 17:08, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Dude, calm down. ArenaNet said they will put in a way to get the Spearmarshall titles. It's hard to get things done with only 140 workers... Hero Skill Points How many hero skill points do you get per Sunspear rank? Ghost1 17:36, 22 January 2007 (CST) :1 at lower level, 2 at higher ranks — Skuld 17:36, 22 January 2007 (CST) Proof Legendary Spearmarshal? Cmon, lets see some proof before someone comes along and reverts it. -- Kirbman 17:56, 14 February 2007 (CST) :I don't feel like taking a screenshot but I am 1000% positive as a "former" People Know Me" title holder that this is the next tier. I did NOT say max becuase I'm not sure if it is, but it IS the next tier.--IxI Raiden IxI 16:03, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::Confirmed - the next tier is Legendary Spearmarshal at 30k points. -- Sai Qui 04:34, 15 February 2007 (CST) Is this title possible now, or is Anet just fucking w/ our heads... again? (Reedem@G-account 20:39, 14 February 2007 (CST)) :Just the usual horse-and-carrot BS...they're never going to stop screwing over people who THOUGHT they were KoaBD... Arshay Duskbrow 04:50, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::You got that wrong. They just made max sunspear unavailable to everyone, instead of making it unavailable to everyone but those who rez-farmed it back when that was possible. I think that's quite fair, in a sick way... 134.130.4.46 06:24, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::: Yes, Legendary Sunspear Marshall is real at 30k in points. I am a Spearmarshal with one of my characters which I got before they nerfed the rez gaining. Skeeve2010 Yay, killing bosses maybe..... Legendary Sunspear max? "The maxed title has been changed to Legendary Spearmarshal in a recent update and will now take 30,000 Sunspear Promotion Points to obtain it." :Has someone verified this? The only way to be sure that Legendary Sunspear is max, is if Dev specifically stated so. Anyone? Alesain 13:11, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::I think its safe to assume that the Sunspear title track won't go higher than 10 levels judging by the 10% energy for each level on the Sunspear Rebirth Signet.-- Kirbman 14:00, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::Valid point, and keen observation, thanks. Alesain 14:21, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::It's probably the maximum level, but that's still not proof. -- Gordon Ecker 20:55, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::::Very verified, see my above comment, and I gotta say... Thanks A-net for taking away one of my max titles and giving me no way to gain any more points now. As such there is no way to confirm if this is max title yet, until they impliment the mysterious method of gaining ssp again. Chances are when they do impliment a way to gain ssp again, it will be some wildly difficult thing like the Malyx The Unyielding quest or such... Skeeve2010 ::::::It's extremely unlikely that there's an eleventh title level, but unless one of the devs has confirmed it or someone managed to get 30000 promotion points by killing resed foes back when it counted for promotion points, the ten level cap is just speculation. It's speculation that's almost certainly correct, it's speculation I'd be willing to bet money on, but it's still technically speculation. -- Gordon Ecker 01:37, 19 February 2007 (CST) It's almost 100% sure that this is the max level, because; Sunspear Rebirth Signet give 10% energy back to players for each rank in the Sunspear Title Track.. an 11th Title would be useless. 213.124.168.231 04:04, 27 February 2007 (CST) (User:Tomoko) next weekend??? I read one post about the next update (feb-23), but I don't know if it was right or not. I need this title... T_T :Gaile said today in game that she thought it wouldn't be until next month at the earliest that the Hard mode for missions was implemented, and that is going to be involved in obtaining the highest levels of this title. --Rainith 07:51, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::If the reward for 'Hard Mode' includes Sunspear and / or Lightbringer points, I should think that it would only be applicable to NF co-ops. It doesnt make sense to earn Sunspear points in Proph. Farming in Arjok Wand As described in the article, farming points in Arjok Wand is very effective. I also noticed this and used it to get to Sunspear Castellan. But when I read the description in the article, I don't get it anymore. 2 monks needed? I used 1 monk hero...Lot of AoE helped me as an ele tho, but still. Also, the flagging is very confusing. I'd say all you need is a healer and a good nuker. First kill the 2 smaller groups north of Yoklon, then kill 1 group just south and then even the last 3 are easy with just 1 monk. Take down the Vendt Beetle Queens (healers) first, this will really make it easier to kill the rest. I did find that out on my own, before reading this article, and I'm glad I did. After reading it, I don't understand what I need to do anymore. The information in the article is just too difficult, and could be made a lot easier. Should I change the article (maybe with a map to make explaining easier too)? -- Speedy Lunar 15:50, 3 March 2007 (PST) :I wrote two monks because it is the safer way to do it, this does not mean it has to be done with 2 monks, these are just guides on what people think are the best ways to farm for certain things, feel free to add to it. When i get time i will change how it is written to clarify information and create a map for it. -- Xeon 01:35, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::Not that part. I also did the farming with 2 monks. The point is, you dont have to aggro 24 at a time. -- Speedylunar 11:57, 18 March 2007 (GTM) :::The run has been written to minimize the amount of time it takes to gain the rank required, so aggroing all of them and killing them all at the one time is the faster way then to take each group as it comes. -- Xeon 22:18, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::::With 1 nuker it doesn't matter whether you aggro them all at once, or 1 group at a time. Since there are only 6 lv 20 insects, this shouldn't take that long at all. Another advantage of doing it this way is that the risks are far smaller. After all, fighting vs 24 insects at the same time is gonna be hard. Speedylunar 16:57, 21 March 2007 (GTM) higher levels possible? Might it be possible to hold off doing any of the primary quests at the beggining of NF, such as how perma-pre toons do for experience. Just purely farm the points on the island until the priests no longer give the blessing in Zehlon Reach explorable area. Once you reach a new area that will give you a blessing, continue no further on quests and farm points again. if this is done before you do too many quests, i think you might have enough to get Spearmarshall, just speculation though. I am not really in the mood of calculating all this out atm, but im pretty sure theres over 7500 points in quests, making it theoretically possible to reach spearmarshall.--71.64.115.233 21:48, 10 March 2007 (CST) : Not possible. First, the amount of quest reward points is well short of 7500. Second, the max level is now 30,000, not 15,000. -- [[User:Alesain|'Ale']] 14:42, 11 March 2007 (CDT) wait? they added a new tier to the title track but still wont let us get spearmarshal? how does that work?! :Hard mode will supposedly grant Sunspear rank points once it's implemented. --Shattered Self 07:22, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Spearmarshal I'm Sunspear General (7) with 7482 pts. So when i will reach 7500, I will get rank 8 (Catellan) and priest will stop to give me bounties. How do I get Spearmarshal ? Is it a palce where I can farm 7500 pts without leaving the area to keep my bouties ? Or is it another trick ? Thanks. --Benoit flageol 21:20, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :No areas have enough foes to reach Spearmarshal, so you'll have to wait until hard mode goes live. If you want a head start before hard mode, the Sulfurous Wastes have ~3500 points worth of foes. -- Gordon Ecker 21:40, 26 March 2007 (CDT) 9th rank Did any one try to get 1 (or so) point less then 8th rank, then zone, you will still have 7th rank, then rezone to the map, and get blessing, then kill every thing in the map with their blessing. this will not work exactly to 9th rank, but then you can do the missions. apart then that, if you dont do missions that give sunspear points and "save" the missions for later on, youll be able to get to 7th (1 before 8th)go get a blessing then do ALL the missions that give Sunspear points